vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Makoto Shinohara
Makoto Shinohara (jap. , Shinohara Makoto; * 10. Dezember 1931 in der Präfektur Ōsaka, Japan) ist ein japanischer Komponist. Er absolvierte Studien von 1954 bis 1960 an der Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music Komposition bei Tomojiro Ikenouchi, Klavier bei Kazuko Yasukawa, Dirigieren bei Akeo Watanabe und Kurt Wöss, als Stipendiat der französischen Regierung am Conservatoire National Superieur in Paris bei Tony Aubin, Olivier Messiaen, Simone Plé-Caussade, Pierre Revel sowie Louis Fourrestier. 1960 bis 1962 war er als Stipendiat der Bayerischen Staatsregierung in München zum Studium an der Hochschule für Musik und im elektronischen Studio von Siemens, sowie an der Rheinischen Musikhochschule in Köln bei Bernd Alois Zimmermann, Gottfried Michael Koenig und am Musik-Konservatorium bei Karlheinz Stockhausen. 1964 bis 1966 arbeitete er als Assistent von Karlheinz Stockhausen. 1966 und 1967 war er Stipendiat des Deutschen Akademischen Austauschdienstes (DAAD). 1969 bekam er ein Stipendiat der italienischen Regierung und 1971 den Rockefeller Preis des Columbia Princeton Electronic Music Centers und schließlich 1978 ein Stipendium der niederländischen Regierung. Ferner realisierte er elektronische Kompositionen am Institut für Sonologie der Reichsuniversität in Utrecht, am elektronischen Studio der Technischen Universität in Berlin, am Columbia Princeton Electronic Music Center in New York und am Studio NHK (Nippon Hōsō Kyōkai) in Tokio. 1983 wurde er zum Hauptkomponisten des Holland Festivals erkoren. Mit Portraitkonzerten in Europa, den USA und in Japan sowie durch zahlreiche Artikel und Seminare über seine Musik sowie durch Rundfunksendungen machte er nicht nur auf sich aufmerksam, sondern sie machten ihn international bekannt. 1978 wurde er zum Gastprofessor an der McGill-Universität in Montreal berufen. Heute lebt er in Utrecht und Tokio. Werke Werke für Orchester * 1975 Egalisation für 24 Instrumente (Piccolo, Flöte, Alt-Flöte, Oboe, Englischhorn, Klarinette, Bass-Klarinette, Fagott, Kontra-Fagott, Horn, Trompete, Posaune, Tuba, Klavier, Celesta, Cembalo, Harfe, Gitarre, Vibraphon, Marimbaphon, Percussion, Violine, Viola, Violoncello und Kontrabass) * 1970 Visions für 4 Flöten, 4 Oboen, 4 Klarinetten, 4 Fagotte, 4 Hörner, 4 Trompeten, 4 Posaunen, 6 Percussion, Harfe, Celesta, 24 Violinen, 8 Viola, 8 Violoncelli, 4 Kontrabässe * 1975 Visions II * 1992 Yumeji (Ways of Dreams) für ein Orchester mit japanischen und westlichen Instrumenten und gemischtem Chor * Solitude pour orchestra Werke für Blasorchester * 1982/1985 Play for Nine Wind Instruments (Flöte, Alt-Flöte, Oboe, Klarinette, Bass-Klarinette, Fagott, Horn, Trompete und Posaune) Kammermusik * 1958 Sonate für Violine und Klavier *# Allegro moderato *# Lento *# Allegro brutale * 1960 Obsession für Oboe und Klavier * 1968 Fragmente für Tenor-Blockflöte * 1970 Reflexion für Oboe Solo * 1983/1993 Turns für Violine und Koto * 1984 Tabiyuki (On travel) für Mezzo-Sopran und kleines Ensemble (Flöte, Oboe, Klarinette, Fagott, Horn, Trompete, Posaune, Percussion, Violine, Viola, Violoncello und Kontrabass) * 1986/1990 Evolution für Violoncelle Solo * 1990 Cooperation für 8 traditionelle japanische und 8 westliche Instrumente (Englischhorn, Klarinette, Trompete, Posaune, Percussion, Klavier, Violine und Violoncello) * 1993 Situations für Alt-Saxophon und digitales Keyboard * Consonance für Flöte, Horn, Vibraphon, Marimbaphon, Harfe und Violoncello * Relations für Flöte und Klavier Werke für Percussion Ensemble * 1962 Alternance für Percussion-Ensemble Werke für Orgel * Elevation für Orgel Klaviermusik * 1963/1969 Tendence pour piano * 1996 Undulation A * The Bear who saw the Sea für zwei Klaviere Musik für traditionelle japanische Instrumente * 1972 Tatuyai (Fluctuation) für Koto, Percussion und Sänger'' * 1972 Tuyatai (Fluctuation) für Sangen * 1973 Kyudo A (In quest of enlightenment) für Shakuhachi (Japanische Bambusflöte) * 1973 Kyudo B for shakuhachi and harp * 1981 Jushichigen-no-Umare (Birth of the bass koto) für Jushichi-Gen * 1981 Nagare for Shamisen für Shamisen, Sangen, Kin (Percussion) und Gongs Elektronische Musik * 1966 Memoires 4-kanalige elektronische Komposition, realisiert am Institut für Sonologie in Utrecht * 1974 Broadcasting * 1979 City Visit für 4-kanaliges Tonband * 1980 Passage for bass flute and stereophony * To Rain and Wind für Koto, Percussion und Live-Electronics * Personnage Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Geboren 1931 Kategorie:Mann en:Makoto Shinohara ja:篠原眞 nl:Makoto Shinohara Kategorie:Komponist